Traitor
by Michelle Black a.k.a Elle
Summary: Sequel to Because of You. Thanks to my Beta Lizzy Lovegood! REVIEW PEOPLE! You know you want to read it! Just click on it,come on,click. SET IN SIXTH YEAR!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books. Sadly, that means I don't own Draco either. **_

Spells shot through the air – lines of red, yellow, even the occasional, fatal, green – illuminating the darkened, usually peaceful castle. Screams and shouts of the Death Eaters and my . . . friends? Were they really my friends?

"How can you do this to us – to _Harry_?" Hermione screamed as she threw another hex at me. Quickly, I dodged behind a suit of armor.

"_Stupefy!_" I shouted, allowing the red stream of light to shoot from my wand. I turned away quickly, unaware if the spell had hit its' mark or not. It would be impossible to face Hermione either way – either conscious or unconscious – I couldn't explain what I'd done, she – the sensible, knowledgeable witch – would never understand.

"_Crucio!_" I heard Alecto Carrow scream. I couldn't move as I watched the spell hit Ginny – Ginny, my first, real friend – square in the chest. The spunky redhead fell to the floor, body curling in upon itself, screaming in pain.

I felt my blood boil as Carrow smirked, indeed _laughed_, at Ginny's pain; she was almost whimpering now. Vaguely, I felt myself raise my wand and shoot a spell toward Carrow so powerful that she was lifted off the floor, coming to rest right next to the wall, blood pooling around her head, a red puddle, now mixing with the Gryffindor rubies, spilled from the giant hourglass. . . .

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Hermione send me a shocked look before she was engaged in combat with the Carrow brother, Amycus, just as cruel as his twin sister. I knew it was my job – my _duty –_ to attack these people, my _friends_, if I were to earn my reward, but I was finding it nearly impossible.

There was Hermione, dodging Amycus's curses, barely having time to send counterattacks of her own.

And there was Ginny, attempting to pry herself up from the floor, still breathing heavily.

_No, Michelle, don't. It'll just make this harder. _But she was my best friend, watching her in this amount of pain felt just as painful for me.

Hurriedly, I rushed to her side, dodging stray curses as I went. Kneeling beside her bruised and beaten body, I drew her long, sweaty locks away from her face. For a moment, she leaned into the comfort . . . before realizing who it was.

"Get away from me," she hissed, her usually friendly voice infused with hatred. Quickly, I hid the pain in my eyes.

"I will," I promised. "I just wanted to make sure that bitch didn't do anything damaging." My hands ran down her legs checking for any broken bones or swelling.

"Why do you care?" she snapped, refusing to look at me.

"Because . . . Ginny you're my best friend, of course I'm going to care." Before she could reply, I had placed my hands under her elbows, lifting her to her feet.

"Here, you'll need this," I whispered, handing her her wand. "Now, be careful. I won't always be able to save you." Affectionately kissing her forehead, I ran off, glancing up just in time to see Snape dragging Draco down the stairs.

So it was done. Blinking rapidly, I wiped away tears, barely registering the raven-haired boy sprinting after them.

_Harry._

Glancing my way, Snape motioned for me to come. Shooting a regretful look Ginny's way, I hastened to follow the billowing batman, just a few steps in front of my brother. Looking worried, Draco grasped my hand tightly in his own – making me feel all fluttery inside – dragging me across the darkened grounds. I almost fell a few times – whether from unfamiliarity or fear, I wasn't too sure.

"_Stupefy!_" I heard a familiar voice shout and quickly pushed Draco out of the way, barely missing the Stunner myself. Turning, wand at the ready, I saw Harry chasing after us, a murderous expression in his bright green eyes. My heart clenched painfully at the sight of him and tears pooled in my own eyes, making my vision blur.

"Go!" Snape ordered, pushing Draco and I toward the forest. Again, I stumbled and would have crashed to the ground if not for Draco's strong hold.

"Come on," Draco muttered, dragging me into the safety of the forest, but it was impossible. I was rooted to the spot by Harry's voice.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" he bellowed. "I TRUSTED YOU, MICHELLE! DAMMIT, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY SISTER, YOU TRAITOR!"

The tears I had been trying to hold in began to fall in earnest and I choked on a dry sob.

"Come on," Draco continued to mutter, attempting to comfort me. "Come on, it's alright." Tightening his hold on me, I felt us Apparate out of Hogwarts – we must have gotten beyond the grounds.

"We're here," he whispered.

I didn't answer him; I couldn't. My mind kept replaying this night's battle, a ghastly nightmare that I could never wake up from – everyone's shocked faces, their betrayed glares, my godfather, Remus, Hermione . . . Ginny . . . _Harry_.

I was a mess. Eyes streaming, I broke down, burying myself in Draco's arms. I was sure I would ruin his robes – they were new, after all, weren't they? His Mum had bought them for him . . . but he wouldn't let go, he simply held me tighter.

Vaguely, I heard him murmuring platitudes like "it's okay," or "it will be alright," but I doubted anything would ever be alright again.

_I'm so sorry, Harry, please forgive me . . . I didn't want to . . . Harry, please . . . Harry, forgive me. . . . _The words became a mantra in my mind and, gradually, I sobbed myself to sleep in Draco's strong arms. . . .

_**Um. . . . Review please. -sad smile- I would really like to know what you think. **_


End file.
